kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuzuru Iijima
is a Gate who was targeted by the Phantom Sylphi. He later returns in episode 48 as a (blue) Kamen Rider Mage. History One day Yuzuru tries to learn how to ride a bike, but he can't do it. Then the Phantom Sylphi finds him and tries to make him fall into despair, revealing that Yuzuru is a Gate. Then Kosuke Nitoh comes in and defeats some ghouls on a bike and transforms into Beast. Yuzuru is amazed by Kosuke's bike tricks, he asks Kosuke if he can teach him to ride a bike. It is revealed that one time in the past, he wanted to ride a bike like the one his friend, Akari Kurata rode to the playground. Without her looking, he got on the bike and started riding it. He couldn't control it very well and ended in the streets when a dump truck hit him. Yuzuru was just injured, then his mom was angry at Akari for not watching him. After that moment, he never had the courage to speak to her again. He then learns how to ride and wants to show Akari that he can do it. But the Phantom uses his wind power and makes Yuzuru crash into Akari in the air. Yuzuru looks at Akari seeing how injured he is, and believes it is his fault. He starts falling into despair and almost turns into a Phantom until he saw that Akari's bell bracelet rings, and now knows that she is still alive. He is then able to hold back the Phantom inside of him. The Phantom then takes Akira for another plan. Back at the Antique Shop Omokagedo, Mayu Inamori ask Yuzuru if he wants to become a wizard, he leaves and thinks about it. When the Phantom sends a note to Yuzuru, he decides to go along with the three wizards to decide if he wants to become one or not. After watching the battle between the wizards and the Phantom, Yuzuru finally decides that he doesn't want to be a wizard. He says that his goal is to grow into a man and impress Akari in the future. Then Kosuke and Yuzuru start walking back to the bike trail and Kosuke tells him that since he is not going to be a Wizard, he needs to get rid of the phantom inside of Yuzuru. Kosuke transforms into Beast and is about to go into Yuzuru's Underworld, but then The White Wizard shows up and attacks Kosuke. He tells Yuzuru and Kosuke that he has to become a Wizard, it is all part of the White Wizard's plan. The White Wizard chains Yuzuru and fights Kosuke until he is detransformed. The White Wizard then teleports himself and Yuzuru away, so that they can start on Yuzuru's training to become a Wizard. In episode 48, the White Wizard (now revealed to also be Wiseman) summons Yuzuru to capture Mayu. Nitoh is happy to see him, but it's soon revealed that Yuzuru is under White Wizard's thrall and attacks Nitoh before transforming into another Kamen Rider Mage, this one in a blue form. Nitoh reluctantly fights Yuzuru in order to protect Mayu, but due to his hesitance to hurt Yuzuru, he's quickly outmatched and Mayu is successfully captured. Arsenal *Mage's Belt - Transformation device. *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Mage's spells. *WizarSwordGun - Kamen Rider Mage's weapon. Behind the scenes Potrayal Yuzuru Iijima is portrayed by . As a child, Yuzuru is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mage, his suit actor is currently unknown. Trivia * Yuzuru is the youngest rider in the series. He is also the first rider to have became a rider against his own will, soon followed by Masahiro Yamamoto (another Kamen Rider Mage). Category:Gates Category:Wizard Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil